It's Time to Calm Down, Friends
by Xeptin Bamboo
Summary: Seriously, everyone can do whatever they want as long as it's vaguely related to Minecraft. Don't like, don't read, that's what I've been doing to a vast majority to Fanfictions on here. (Art by the fabulous Tumblr User AJHateley)


Let's get this straight, I'm not flaming. Even though it literally doesn't matter anyway.

Alright, I'm going to drop the whole story arc thing because I literally have no OCs to perform with.

So _apparently_ you're all getting angry at people writing Youtuber fics, huh? Alright, if you really want the story count to plummet like a bird that had a heart attack in the middle of flying over a mountain, **sure**!

Or maybe you want the whole place to be filled with horrible Mary Sues and unoriginal stories.

Seriously. Some of these OCs make me laugh so hard I do a dramatic reading of them on Skype.

If you're going to chastise people for having "unoriginal" OCs and "unoriginal" plot lines, please look over your own. I cannot begin to count how many OCs there are with horrible pasts or dual personalities (one that's evil or whatever), or something that's getting more and more common (to my horror), having some tie-in with Notch, Herobrine, or any other "deity" up there in the blocky sky.

I'm not saying that it's always bad for you to do those, it's just that they're normally done so badly that most people, upon seeing it, will just skim the heckie over it and try and find a better-looking fanfiction to read.

About to pull out the rules for your counter-arguement?

Entries not allowed:

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

**NON-STORIES.**

I'm pretty sure suddenly deciding to enforce what you want in an archive is a "Non-Story".

Also, **chatroom/script style **stories are not allowed.

(HEY-HO)

(I'm only making a "Non-story" because I really just want to make this whole place calm down and stop being angry at everything)

Alright, gotta agree with some people, some stories are _impossible_ to read with the amount of grammar and spelling errors (not to mention the formatting, bleck). That's also in the rules - you gotta pull out the spell checker and slap it across your story, and if you really want to, you guys can even _fix your grammar!_

(You're, your, they're, their, there, seriously. You guys should practice what you preach)

"If you want a gay relationship, move it to Tumb-"

Shhh. Stop. _Right there._ I'm _laughing_. Laughing _so hard_ my intestines are being blown out of my nose. Laughing so hard that the force of my insides being expelled out of all of my holes are enough to knock Jupiter off of it's orbit. Help. I need medical attention. Excuse my sarcasm.

Perhaps you are not acquainted with "The End" series by Tumblr user Entomancy?

Prologue? (That reminds me, please spell 'prologue' correctly)

(Before everything, put)

**entomancy,tumblr,com/**

(replace commas with periods)

post/40847168183/the-end-prologue#permalink-notes

post/40856734969/the-end-part-1-frying-pans-and-bu ckets#permalink-notes

(One, two, skip a few)

post/46661496940/fic-second-impressions#permalink- notes

I assure you, the Yogscast shipping fics on Tumblr (or at least, most of them) are of a higher caliber of what we see on DA and FFNet.

Or maybe you're too busy thinking we all enjoy ourselves by reading gay porn of Youtubers?

(Increased laughing and pointing in the distance)

I admit, I'm a Tumblrite and I'm really on this site because A. A friend said she'd give me twenty bucks if I posted one chapter onto this site and B. Every once in a while you actually do get a good fanfiction. Which, surprise surprise, are the minority of all the Youtuberfics and original fics..

Wow! I'm from Tumblr! I must ship real life peop- shh. You stop. Right there. I only ship the Minecraft characters. Lewis =/= Xephos. Lewis is the co-founder of Yogscast. Xephos is an glowy-eyed alien which may or may not be a cannibal, that also might be _completely bat-shit insane. _

_Do you see the difference?_

(No, seriously, the group I'm in on Skype is currently laughing so hard at the everything)

(Yogfic, Youtuberfic, original, nothing is safe from the dramatic readings that we do)

I actually cannot list all of my arguments. Please re-check your OCs for Mary-Sue-ness. Please check your grammar/spelling (no, seriously, I'm cringing so hard). Youtuber fics that are technically in "Minecraft" are free game to put in this archive.

Not to mention that everybody starts off their Fanfiction somewhere. They're always going to improve! **YOU'RE** always going to improve, since nobody is the perfect writer! _Wow_! Isn't that such a hard concept to grasp!

Some Youtuber fics are just as unoriginal as "Original" Minecraft fics. Some original fics are just as bad as shipping fics.

People can do what they want. They're obviously having fun writing it. You don't need to waltz up and suddenly say, "Hello! You cannot post this because I don't want this type of fanfiction here!"

If you don't like it, simply ignore it! _That's what I've been doing to a majority of the Fanfictions on here! _It's not like some guy in the sky is compelling you to click on every single one of these fanfictions on here.

Everyone calm the heckie down and just let people do their thing

It's not your place to say what other, individual people with their own minds, can and cannot do.


End file.
